


Sun Dappled

by Lunathunder



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character(s) of Color, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: Teegan and Teragohan have a rare day off and they choose to spend it in a good way...A short camping trip





	Sun Dappled

Since there was nothing to be done at Teegan and Teragohan's place of work and school had been let out for the summer, the pair had decided to take a well deserved few days off. Teegan had suggested camping at their local park and Teragohan had begun to protest, not thinkibg about it. Teegan had finally been able to convince her about going as the last of their final exams were finished. 

"We deserve a day off!" Teegan had whined as they walked back to their form room. "We finally finished everything and I doubt Kara's FATE has anything for us to do in the next three days. It'll be fun!" They whined. Teragohan had given into the slight pouf that crossed their face when theg asked. So there the were, in the woods, bejng eaten by mosquitoes and smelling like fire from their campfire the night before. Teegan had a sunburn by the end of the first afternoon and Teragohan had attempted to stay up away from the water that their camp was near, no matter how much Teegan begged for her to come in. The second day had already gone by in a flash and the pair were now in the large hammock Teegan brought for them to share. They lay in the center, enjoying each other's company in the warm early summer sun. 

"This is nice." Teegan slurred sleepily. Their head slightly rocking with the effort of keeping themself awake. Teragohan smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind their ear. 

"I'm happy I decided to come." Teragohan said, brushing Teegan shoulders lightly, feeling them jump slightly under her touch. 

"Sorry." She said, moving her hand away from their shoulders and moving down to their hands and taking them into her own. Teegan soon fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the water lightly crashing onto the shore a few feet from them and Teragohan looked towards the sleeping figure next to her. The slight sunburn that showed on Teegan's shoulders from the sleeves of their tanktop, the way their cheek pressed into the fabric of the hammock. Teragohan smiled as she scooted closer to her girlfriend laying close to to her collarbones. Everything about this was perfect. The way that their legs were mixed together, Teegan's arm around the side of Teragohan's torso and the sound of their soft breathing. The wind blowing past the pair, pushing the hammock ever so slightly to rock the both of them and the sun, warm and bright, shining on them. A dappled blanket in the late afternoon light. It was nice. Everything was nice about this though. This was a good idea. She would have to thank Teegan later. Teegan shifted lightly in their sleep, causing the hammock to move more. Teragohan felt her eyes droop as the moments went on. Listening to the light breathing of their partner and the small waves hitting the shore. "I love you." was the last thing Teragohan heard from Teegan as she slipped into a warm sun dappled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I thought about it when I went on a camping trip last weekend with my parents and thought of it :)


End file.
